Vato
Vato is a galactic warlord and an ally to Darth Mutialatus and therefore the Third Order as a whole. He is mentioned in Across the Portal: Insurgence and is scheduled to appear in Across the Portal: Intuition. Biography Early life When he was young, Vato created an army and became an ally to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Mutialatus. Conflict of the Pearian Vato had always been opportunistic. By 245 BBY, the amount of Dark activity across the galaxy was growing steadily. While few knew what was behind it all, this was a precursor to Xerin Hedashield's rise to power. The Third Order, which Mutialatus was an essential part of, was recruiting those who would help them overthrow the Galactic Republic, and among them was Vato, who did not wish to become openly involved with the Third Order, but gladly supported Mutialatus in secret. By supporting Mutialatus he supported Hedashield. Conflict of the Numbers Imprisonment and liberation Darth Mutialatus mentioned him when he was mobilizing the Third Order for warfare. Eventually, Vato targeted the husband of a certain member of the Galactic Republic, who furiously had him imprisoned. There, he was outfitted with a shock collar and put in a strait-jacket to prevent him from using his powers. Shortly after the Escape from the Vindicator, Vato was intercepted in his cell by Xerin Hedashield, Darth Mutialatus, and their new disciple, B'en'jamin Thorrn. The Wraith attacked Hedashield directly, and while he gave a good fight, Vato watched with glee and awe as Hedashield turned the tables and overpowered her adversary. Stunned by both her prowess and her beauty, Vato commented that he was surprised she had come in moderately revealing clothing. She grinned at him and told him there was one crystal left to find, and that he could thank her by retrieving it. Vato thanked Hedashield for rescuing him before calling her curiosity regarding his knife. Nodding, Hedashield took the knife and twirled it in her hand before handing it back to him. Hedashield teleported away after admitting she had taken a liking to him. Empowering Xerin Hedashield Hedashield nodded her assent. Mutialatus turned to Vato, who readily agreed to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Third Order and volunteered to give Hedashield his power. Vato explained that she would have to sacrifice what she loved most, claiming there was no other way. Hedashield turned to the Dark Tower and ritually destroyed it while Vato watched, emotionless. With her home vanquished, Hedashield gained the Power of Vato. However, she was slain during the Battle of Mustafar, and the Power of Vato was eliminated along with her body. Physical description Vato was a humanoid with dark green skin. Personality and traits Vato's most defined trait is his undying loyalty, as unlike most members of the Third Order, he held great respect for his leader, Darth Mutialatus. While he gladly supported the cause, he did not wish to become openly involved. However, he eventually took a deep liking to Xerin Hedashield after she rescued him and came to love her for being unique and eccentric, even willing to surrender his power to her willingly. Powers and abilities Powers Alien Physiology: Vato possessed various superhuman attributes, some of which were common to his infamous race. Former Powers Power of Vato: Bearing the Power of Vato, Vato was one of the most powerful beings within the galaxy on account of the fact that he could easily surpass even the immense strength of Darth Mutialatus and even Xerin Hedashield. Vato seemed to bear absolute control over the fabric of reality and so his power derived extremely powerful capabilities to be wielded. The following are known powers Vato possessed: *'Invulnerability': The power of Vato rendered Vato's body nigh-invulnerable. *'Reality Manipulation': With Vato's power, Vato could also alter reality to create highly realistic and elaborate physical simulations and illusions of false realities over a wide range of influence. **'Conjuration': Vato was able to conjure living creatures and massive weapons out of thin air. *'Power Bestowal': Vato was capable of surrendering his power to another being entirely, though not without limits he had no knowledge of how to surpass. In order to wield the Power of Vato, it demanded that those who sought to wield it must first sacrifice what they loved most of all. Relationships Darth Mutialatus Vato's most defined trait is his undying loyalty, as unlike most members of the Third Order, he held great respect for his leader, Darth Mutialatus. While he gladly supported the cause, he did not wish to become openly involved. Xerin Hedashield ]] In spite of Vato's undying loyalty to Darth Mutialatus, he eventually took a deep liking to Xerin Hedashield after she rescued him and came to love her for being unique and eccentric, even willing to surrender his power to her willingly. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' References Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Adults Category:Prisoners Category:Warriors